1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery packs and more particularly pertains to a new invisible fence rechargeable battery assembly for dramatically reducing homeowner's yearly invisible fence operating costs and reducing disposal of non-rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery packs is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery packs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
One prior art includes a battery pack assembly being removably inserted into a receptacle on a housing of an electronic receiver. The battery pack assembly supplies power to the electronic receiver. The receptacle for the battery pack has internal guide grooves and detents along the guide grooves. The battery pack has lugs which slide within the guide grooves to guide the battery pack into position within the receptacle. The detents cooperate with the movement of the lugs to lock the battery pack in position within the receptacle housing. A spring contained within the battery pack biases the battery pack relative to the receptacle to prevent the battery pack from inadvertently disengaging from the housing.
Another prior art includes a battery pack assembly configured to be removably inserted into a receptacle of an electronic device, comprising a battery housing having an open end and a generally closed opposite end having an opening therethrough with the battery housing being configured to receive a battery having a pair of opposite terminals therein through the open end. A first contact is mounted within the housing and configured to electrically contact one terminal of the battery and provide electrical contact with the one terminal of the battery from outside the battery housing. A flexible second contact includes a spring member mounted within the housing and being exposed through the opening with the second contact being configured to electrically contact the opposite terminal of the battery and provide electrical contact with the opposite terminal of the battery from outside the battery housing. The second contact is further configured to bias the one terminal of the battery into electrical contact with the first contact. A cap member is configured to cover the open end of the battery housing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new invisible fence rechargeable battery assembly.